Focus
Focus is a Primal-related ability acquired (and used) by Garrett in Thief. __TOC__ Overview Focus is a supernatural ability that both alters Garrett's vision, and improves his already impressive thieving talents, along with his combat skills. When Focus is active, Garret's perception of the world "zooms in" (creating a somewhat distorted version of the world) and gains bright, hazy blue "filter". Unfortunately, Focus does not last indefinitely: right next to Garrett's green health meter is a blue "Focus Meter", and the longer Focus is activated, the more this gauge depletes. Once completely depleted, Focus is automatically "deactivated" (although, even when the gauge is completely depleted, Focus can still be very briefly used it is automatically "deactivated" at the same time, creating a sort of "blinking effect" to highlight certain things in the environment); fortunately, by consuming the petals of special flowers, Garrett can replenish a decent portion of his Focus meter. Additionally, even when Focus is not active, Garrett still gains a myriad of useful benefits, but when it is active, the benefits Garrett receives can be used to their maximum potential. Improvement Throughout the game, Garrett can either acquire Focus Points by searching the area (usually off the "beaten path") around him, or he purchase them by donating gold to the Queen of Beggars in the Morningside Chapel while in the City Hub (unfortunately, Garrett can donate gold to her seven times, after that, he must find Focus Points in the area around him). Focus Points can be used to either improve the visual elements of Focus, or to upgrade the abilities granted when Focus is active. Each upgrade costs exactly one Focus Point to unlock, but the points themselves are difficult to find, and the more gold that Garrett donates to the QoB, the more the cost for them progressively increases. Focus Upgrades Intuition * Level 1: Highlights various elements in the surrounding environment. When Focus is not active, certain interactive objects (such as grates, hidden switches, lanterns, ropes, etc.) are automatically highlighted by a bright bluish-white glow; when Focus is active, * Level 2: Grants Garrett the ability to know where unique loot and collection items are hidden. Dexterity * Level 1: Enables Garrett to quickly (and simultaneously) pickpocket multiple items from a single unsuspecting person. * Level 2: Increases the speed at which Garrett can pick locks, by granting him the ability to visualize the inner workings of the lock mechanisms. Marksman * Level 1: Improves Garrett's visual range when zoomed in. (Focus is not required to be active in order to use this ability) * Level 2: Greatly increases Garrett's speed and accuracy with his bow. Sense * Level 1: Grants Garrett the ability to visually detect noises from his enemies. (within a short distance) * Level 2: Greatly increases the range that Garrett can visually detect noises from. Combat * Level 1: Grants Garrett the ability to stun an opponent with a single blow. (When Focus Vision is active, the enemy's chest must be targeted before the attack is executed.) * Level 2: Grants Garrett the ability to knock out an opponent with a single blow. (When Focus Vision is active, the enemy's head must be targeted before the attack is executed.) Speed * Level 1: Slows down Garrett's perception of time in order to increase the speed at which he picks locks, shoots arrows and attacks his enemies. * Level 2: Greatly slows down Garrett's perception of time. Efficiency * Level 1: When Focus is active, the rate at which the Focus meter depletes is slightly reduced. * Level 2: When Focus is active, the rate at which the Focus meter depletes is greatly reduced. Stealth * Level 1: Enables Garrett to move more silently when Focus is active; also, the range of the noise that Garrett produces on noisy surfaces (such as broken glass and water) is reduced. * Level 2: Enables Garrett to remain concealed when Focus is active; even if Garrett enters an illuminated area, he will briefly remain "hidden" in the shadows. Trivia * Focus is somewhat similar to the "Eagle Vision"/"Eagle Sense" gaming mechanic of the Assassin's Creed franchise produced by Ubisoft, primarily in that it is a sixth sense that temporarily alters the user's perception of the world, and new abilities are bestowed upon the user. ** Unlike Eagle Vision/Eagle Sense, Focus can be disabled from the game's Main Menu to enable gameplay akin to previous entries in the Thief franchise. Category:Abilities